What Once Was Lost
by Mad Miss Hatter
Summary: Ianto wakes up in a strange place-Someone is keeping him alive for a reason. Post-COE, thus spoilers. Jack/Ianto
1. Chapter 1

**T for minor language and suggestions of sex.  
><strong>

**Warning: Spoilers for COE, and probably a little bit for Season 5 of Doctor Who  
><strong>

**A/N: Basically this is just post-COE. I'm disregarding Torchwood Miracle Day because I haven't seen it, nor do I really have access to it. Also, because I'm not a big Gwen fan, because she's selfish and took more from Rhys and her co-workers than she deserved.** **Hmph.**

What Once Was Lost

Chapter

Ianto awoke with a jolt. The white wash walls were blinding, and the machinery connected to his body made him feel confined. The air smelled of cleaning products, the sterility of a hospital and something he couldn't quite put his finger on. What had happened to him? Why was he in a hospital? Last he could remember he was with Jack. Jack… The man he was falling for but wouldn't admit it. The two had a bond that he couldn't deny, but it wasn't like having a girlfriend. It was… weird. Ianto had tried to use other words to describe his relationship with Jack; new, innovative, beautiful. But the word that had come up lately was just…weird. He wasn't used to caring about men the way he cared about Jack.

Memories floated about Ianto's head in fragments, like a torn letter. The words that were legible were random, and unintelligible. He and Jack had been… they had been talking to… someone... something. It was very important… life or death important… he just couldn't remember what it was. There was pain. A lot of pain, and words exchanged with Jack. He could remember Jack's expression very clearly. It was a look he never wanted to see again. One of sheer, raw pain and loss. Then…then he was here, in this white washed, sterile, unfamiliar room.

Ianto broke from his thoughts as a slide in the wall before him slid open.

"Well well," a light American accent penetrated the door, "Our Welshman has finally awakened."

The slide shut, and a slab in the wall before him glided to the side. A middle aged woman in a uniform Ianto had never seen before entered with a cart of food.

"You must be hungry, love. You haven't eaten in years, after all."

"Where am I? What do you mean years? Where's Jack?" Ianto's voice came out raspy, like an old speaker that was more accustom to gathering dust, than playing actual music.

"Would you like apple sauce, dear?" She set a tray in front of him.

Ianto sat up in his cot. "Where am I?"

"My apple sauce is the best, home-made," She said, ladling some into a bowl she had placed in the tray.

"DAMN the bloody apple sauce!" He yelled, sending the tray flying with a swipe of his arm. The sound of plastic clattering to the floor rang through the small room, and apple sauce splattered the wall. He threw himself out of the cot, ripping the IV out of his arm. "If you won't tell me I'll find out for myself!"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sweetheart," The woman said, and Ianto ignored the threat, tearing from the room and down the white washed hallway.

The linoleum floor was cold on his bare feet, and his heart pounded hard in his chest, as he ran down the hallway. The sounds of feet against floor, and hospital gown against skin echoed through the emptiness. Everything looked the same; there were no signs to guide him, and no significant land marks. Everything was simply white washed. There was no way this was the hospital in Cardiff… He had been there several times, whether for personal injuries or a case that needed interviews. Even there was more colorful than here.

It seemed as though he was running nowhere, but rather trapped on a white wash tread mill. He was scared, his lungs were burning, and his throat was on fire. But mostly he missed Jack. Eventually he stopped, leaning over to breath, his side pressed into the cold wall. Fighting back tears, he slowly straightened up. He had only just calmed himself when he heard quick footsteps behind him.

"Shit," He mumbled, shoving through the closest door. This time the walls were not white, but an indescribable color. It was as though they were not one color, but any color, consistently shifting subtly from one to the next. The sight was vaguely unsettling. He rounded a corner, turning to see if he was being trailed when he crashed into something solid. A familiar sight and smell filled his senses, and his jaw hung open.

"Ianto?"

"J-Jack!"

~MMH~

Jack stood atop the hill, watching the lights of the city in the distance. It had been 6 months since Ianto had passed on, and even longer since Jack had lost Owen and Tosh. He should have been used to losing people. Everyone was dying around him, and he just carried on. He'd tried adjusting to Earth without them, traveling the entire planet, but everything reminded him of the companions he had lost. And it was his fault. Tosh and Owen had both died at the hand of Torchwood. And Ianto… Ianto had died in his arms, and it was his own fault. He could have prevented it… Ianto didn't need to come with him…

_I love you._

_Don't…_

_…_

_ Ianto.. Ianto Stay with me… Stay with me Ianto… Please Stay with me._

_Jack… It was good yea?_

_Yea._

_You'll forget me.._

_Never._

He never did. The memory of the warm body in his hands growing still… The pain of waking up next to the same body moments after it had grown cold… they haunted him. Despite 6 grueling months of running, of trying to escape the memories, Earth had become too much. He had to get away.

But not before giving his last friends on Earth a proper good bye.

"Couldn't have just chosen a pub, could you?" whined a heavily pregnant Gwen, Rhys trailing close behind.

"It's bloody freezing.." He added.

"Oh, I miss that..The Welsh complaining," Heavy sarcasm manifested itself in Jack's voice.

Pleasantries were exchanged. A few comments on Gwen's looks. Every word brought back thoughts of Torchwood, all floating behind Jacks eyes, invisible to his companions. Jack knew they knew his incentive, and the conversation quickly turned to Jack's travels. He could leave… Any minute now and he would be gone. All he had to do was send the signal. The pain in her eyes burned him as she asked him to stay.

"I have left so many lives, it's time to find another one."

The signal was sent.

"I am sorry Jack, but you cannot run away…Don't run away…"

The signal was received.

"Oh yes I can… Just watch me…"

And he was gone.

1

**A/N: I think Ianto may have been a little OOC for the way he reacted in the beginning, but I think that'll be explained later.**

**Hope you enjoyed, Reviews are welcome (:**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I forgot to mention this earlier but none of the characters are owned by me!**

What Once Was Lost

Chapter 2

"Ianto?"

"J-Jack!"

"Run! Ianto, Run!"

Ianto stayed put, his jaw slack, frazzled by Jack's quick movement and obvious urgency. He just wouldn't stop moving, fidgeting about and wheeling around as though something was chasing him. He wanted him to stop moving, to let him see his face, and then let him bury his own in Jack's shoulder. But the movement didn't stop, and he was jolted to a start by Jack's hand grasping his wrist, and pulling hard.

"RUN!" Jack yelled over his shoulder at Ianto, whom he was dragging along behind him. A bullet whizzed past, startling Ianto.

"What-Who are we running from?"

"I'll explain later, just keep running!"

Ianto barely noticed his surroundings, the oddly coloured walls, and bullets that whizzed by were merely part of the background. All he could focus on was the back of the man with whom he'd been through so much. Physically he was exactly the same. He wore the same military coat, his hair was still perfectly ruffled and the same shade of brown. Yet something was different, something in his gate, in his voice, how he carried himself. He seemed so much older. Ianto wondered how long it had been since Jack had last seen him. For him it had been mere hours.

The two rounded a corner to a short hallway with one door at the end. Ianto rattled the handle, but the door didn't budge.

"Sir, it's locked. It's a dead end."

Jack paid him no mind as he rummaged in his pockets, searching for something. Quickly, he drew out a key, and began fiddling with the lock to a police box Ianto hadn't previously noticed. How hadn't he seen it the first time? The thing was practically blocking up the hallway. Ianto heard a click and the door swung forward.

"In," Jack said, shoving Ianto forward.

"What on Earth are we going to do in a po-" Ianto froze mid-sentence, looking around him. He was sure the thing he had entered was only about 3 feet by 3 feet, yet as he looked around him a large room filled his eyes. The domed ceiling held an orangish glow, and in the center of the room was a large console covered with strange knobs and levers.

"What is this place?"

Jack faced him, his face serious and his arms crossed. "You're dead."

Ianto opened his mouth to speak, but stopped when the doors behind him opened a second time, and an odd looking man in a tweed jacket and a bowtie passed through, followed by a thin, ginger woman.

"You always manage to anger other governments, don't you, Jack?" Said the man, barely noticing Ianto, and instead bounding to the consol, flipping seemingly random switches and levers.

"Who's this?" asked the woman, her accent thickly Scottish.

Jack ignored both of them, shifting his weight to his left foot, and tightening his arms over themselves. "How the hell are you here? You died, I saw it, there is no way you could be here," Jack's face was tight, and thoughtful. He looked like he wasn't sure whether to be angry or ecstatic.

"Well, not exactly no way," Said the man bounding back to Jack and Ianto, his eyes flicking to the red-head. She nodded subtly, and the man looked back to Ianto. "I'm the Doctor, by the way. Just the Doctor. And this is Amelia Pond." "Amy," the girl interjected. "And you," He paused, looking Ianto up and down, "Must be Ianto?"

"Yea," Ianto said, "I used to work with Jack." So this was Jack's Doctor. 'The right kind of doctor.' Jack used to talk about him, how the only thing that could help him was this doctor. Ianto had seen him once before, back when the world was ending, but he could have sworn this wasn't the same man. The man he'd seen on the screen- his face was thinner, and his voice different.

"Nice to meet you in person Ianto Jones," said the doctor, dancing around him, scanning him with a sonic device. "Well he's definitely human, and he's definitely alive."

"I got that," Said Jack, "But how is he here?"

"I- I just woke up here," Said Ianto, "I was in a hospital room and this woman looked at me through this hole in the wall. I panicked and just ran, and that's how I ran into you.."

"Doctor," Amy Pond piped up, her voice concerned, "D'you think it's…"

"Probably, but there's no way of being sure..."

"What day is it, on Earth?" Asked Amy.

The doctor moved to a screen suspended above the console, "July 11th, 2009."

"Jack, what day did Ianto die?"

Jack simply stared at her for a moment, trying to connect the things she was saying. Ianto had only died yesterday… For Ianto at least. For Jack it had been years…

"Jack, when did Ianto die?"

"Yesterday.. July 10th, 2009…"

The doctor opened his mouth to talk, his face excited and sad, as though he had just discovered the secret to life, but the secret wasn't what he'd wanted it to be. However, before he had formed a single word the room gave a hard shudder, before launching into a full quake.

"No, no, no, no, no, noo this isn't supposed to happen," the Doctor spouted, rushing about the console pulling some levers, and twisting some knobs. "What are you doing old girl?"

Ianto was thrown like a rag doll into Jack, who caught him instinctively, holding tight to his Teaboy and the railing. The room continued to toss about, and Jack did not loosen his grip until it gave its final shudder.

"Where are we?" The doctor muttered to himself, peering at the monitor, "America, 1921. Huh. Well, since we're here we may as well explore a bit. Come along, Pond."

The two bustled past Jack and Ianto, only acknowledging them to inquire if they were going to join them in exploring.

Jack shook his head, looking at Ianto. "Come with me, we need to talk."

Jack and Ianto followed the Doctor and Amy out into a dusty ally-way where the ginger and her companion were greeted by a very curly headed woman. The three bounded off in one direction, and Jack pulled Ianto in the opposite.

"Let's walk."

The two walked in silence for a while, until the silence became heavy and unbearable. Jack stopped, and turned Ianto, his arms folded and his lips pursed.

"How much do you remember about dying?" He asked, though he was unsure if he wanted an honest answer.

"Not much. I remember I was with you. It hurt a lot and I was really tired and then I was here. How long have I been dead? For you, I mean."

Jack tensed at the question, then spoke slowly, "twenty five…Maybe thirty years."

"You don't look a day older," Ianto replied quietly, "Did you miss me?"

Jack sighed, cupping Ianto's face with one hand, "Yep."

It took every ounce of self control for Ianto not to simply melt into the touch, though he relaxed into it impulsively. He watched Jack's face, as the familiar fingers traced his features. Jack's hand moved from Ianto's face to the back of his head, running his fingers through his hair. He'd forgotten how much he loved the way the younger man felt. His hand still buried in Ianto's hair, he wrapped his free arm around the man, pulling him into a tight embrace.

Ianto welcomed the embrace, burying his face in Jack's shoulder, and inhaling his oh so familiar, and all too perfect scent.

"C'mon. Let's get you some clothes," Jack said, kissing the top of Ianto's head.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed, reviews are always welcome, and quite loved (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So, I know that there are going to be a few historical inaccuracies, but I don't know all that much about Western US in the 1920s. So my apologies for that, but otherwise, I hope you enjoy (:  
><strong>

What Once Was Lost

Chapter 3

It took a long time for Jack to visit Ianto's grave. It wasn't until he had met up with the Doctor for the fourth time in his life that he had accepted that Ianto was never coming back. Even then, he had embarked on more than one adventure with the Doctor, and had pretended he was okay for more than one year before asking the man to take him to the final resting site of his lover.

Jack stood before Ianto's grave, his head bent under the weight of what he had lost, and his hands buried in the pockets of his greatcoat. He heard the Doctor step up behind him, but he made no move to acknowledge him.

"Tell me about him."

Jack hesitated for a moment, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. "He was brave… And clever, and funny, not to mention absolutely stunning. And he saved me. From myself… my ego, I don't know what. He was always there to call me out when I did something wrong, whenever I forgot what it meant to be human. And he was great in bed." He added, with a little grin that didn't quite reach his eyes.

"You love him, don't you?"

Jack's grin faded.

~MMH~

Ianto grinned as Jack laughed heartily at some memory. The two sat at the bar in a small diner, Ianto dressed in brand new blue jeans, boots, and a white t-shirt. Where Jack had gotten a hold of early 1900s American money, Ianto was unsure, but he was glad to be rid of that wretched hospital gown. Jack was in the middle of telling Ianto a story about some alien with whom he had flirted, resulting in an extremely awkward situation between the himself and the alien's girlfriend. Of course, it had ended in a threesome.

"But it could have gone either way! I could have lost my life that day!"

"You need to be more careful about the people you flirt with, sir." Ianto said, with a small smile.

"You need to stop calling me sir. I think we're a bit past that, Ianto," Jack took Ianto's hand under the bar.

"Careful, we are in public, sir." Ianto said, pulling away from Jack's grip.

Jack sat back with a small sigh, crossing his arms over his chest. Ianto looked down at the bar top, tracing a flaw in its surface with the tip of his finger. So much had happened in the last few hours. He only wished the memories before waking up in that white washed room were less hazy. And the Doctor looked different now. The more he thought about it the more he realized that the Doctor he had seen when the Earth had been stolen was not the same Doctor who Jack had been traveling with over the past few years.

"What are you thinking about?" Jack's voice pulled Ianto from his thoughts.

"That Doctor of yours. I've seen him before, yeah? When the Daleks took the Earth. But now he looks different."

Jack nodded. "He does that sometimes. He's like me in that he doesn't really die. Except instead of just waking up he changes. Every cell in his body is changed, and his face is completely new."

"Regeneration," said Ianto, quietly.

"You know about it?"

"I know everything," He responded matter-of-factly, smirking a little at Jack's quirked eyebrow. "Plus, when you disappeared with him the first time I- Well I did some research."

"That's so you." Jack's smile lit up the dirty room brighter than any sun could. It was the kind of smile to which Ianto couldn't help but respond with a grin of his own.

"Can I get you gentlemen anything to eat or drink?" Ianto tore his gaze from Jack to look at the big man behind the counter. His Texan accent was so thick, Ianto was unsure what he had said for a moment.

"Uh.. Just chips please."

The man stared at him blankly for a moment until Jack interjected, "He means fries.

"Ahh, Not from around here, are ye'?"

Ianto's smile was tight when he shook his head no. The man wandered away to help some other customers.

"You never explained who you were running from," Ianto said quietly to Jack.

"We were visiting and old quote friend of the Doctor's. I was curious about the colour of the walls, so I asked. I guess they're touchy about them, I wouldn't have known. It was a race I had never seen before. They got pissed and started chasing us with guns. It was stupid, really."

"Was the whole place like that? With the odd walls? Where I woke up everything was white-washed… It was like a hospital only blander."

Jack's eyebrows knitted together. "White? No, everything on that ship was the same colour. Or… Colours I should say."

"Your fries," A large hand placed a plate of chips in front of Ianto.

Ianto thanked him, before turning to the chips. They were no longer appetizing, so he just picked at them for a moment, feeling a bit queasy. He looked up to the man.

"Could you show me the way to the toilet?" He asked.

"There's a restroom in the back, I'll take you."

Ianto followed the man's massive back through the kitchen of the diner. The smells of cooking found, and sounds of clanking dishes bombarded Ianto's senses making him feel even more nauseated. They left the kitchen, entering a hallway in the back that ended with a screen door that opened to the alley behind the shop.

"This is it," Said the man, motioning to a door to their left.

Ianto nodded, pushing the door open. He was turning to thank the man when a large fist connected with the side of his head. His mouth fell open, the man's blurry face grinned down at him, as he crumpled to the floor before falling unconscious.

**A/N: So I know a cliff-hanger is a bad place to do this, but the new semester at school starts tomorrow, and I recently had an idea for a book that I've been focusing on so these won't be updated as quickly as they have been. Sorry!**

**I love reviews (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I should have run and then gone to bed early tonight, and instead I stayed up an wrote this! Eh, who needs exercise and sleep anyway? (: Enjoy  
><strong>

What Once Was Lost

Chapter 4

"You love him, don't you?"

Jack's grin faded. "I don't know… I… I've lived too long. I don't even remember what it's like to really love someone."

The Doctor placed a hand on Jack's back. "Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

~MMH~

Ianto rubbed at the mysterious throbbing in the side of his head as he stepped through the kitchen doors into the dining room of the diner. He must be getting a headache or something. It had been a stressful day, and headaches often came with stress for him.

Jack now sat in a booth across from the Doctor and Amy. The curly haired woman sat in a chair beside the table, and the seat next to Jack remained empty, waiting for the Welsh teaboy's return.

There was concern in Jack's eyes when he looked up at Ianto, "You were gone a long time, are you alright?"

Ianto groaned quietly, still rubbing at his sore cranium. "Yea I'm fine, I just felt a little sick, that's all."

Ianto scooted into the booth, and Jack pressed a knee gently into Ianto's. "You sure? Your chips are cold."

Ianto threw him a little smile, "I'm fine. Really."

They introduced him to the curly haired woman, River Song, and the conversation quickly turned to the Doctor and his adventures. Ianto smiled and nodded when the conversation called for it, but barely listened to a word that was said. More than anything he concentrated on staving off the growing throbbing his head. Occasionally Jack's hand would creep to his knee or his own hand, but each time he batted the Captain's touches away gently.

Sometime later they were approached by a small, thin haired teenager wearing the same uniform that the big man had been wearing.

"We're closing in five minutes, we're going to have to ask you to leave," He deadpanned, as though he had said the word a hundred times.

Not waiting for a response, he wandered away to tell another table of men the same. Still talking, group left the diner, Ianto and Jack trailing close behind. Ianto's mind wandered as Jack and his friends talked and joked.

He could remember his past. He could remember his sister, and her worthless husband. He could remember his niece and nephew, and his dad. He remembered meeting Lisa at Torchwood I. Beautiful Lisa, the woman who taught him to love, who was stolen from him. He'd kept her alive hoping that Lisa, his Lisa, was still inside the cyber woman, waiting to be saved, to be pulled out of that awful metal body. And the day he'd met Jack. How he'd tried so hard to win his attention, to just give him the chance to save his girlfriend. He had disregarded the spark he felt. He and Jack lay on the concrete floor, laughing together about that silly pterodactyl, and then suddenly it was so serious, so… But he'd walked away thinking of Lisa.

He remembered Tosh and Owen, and then Gwen. Being their broken teaboy.

And then Jack saved him. He'd taken in a cracked and crumbling Ianto and shot his past down, made him want to die. Then he rebuilt him, gave him a future, gave him something to live for. He could remember every moment he'd had with Jack. Every kiss, every fuck, every shared joke. But why couldn't he remember his death? Why had his last moments faded like an old film left in the sun?

A large hand grasped his own, and Jack's voice pulled him from his thoughts. "You alright? You've been even quieter than usual."

"m'fine," He responded, looking around. He hadn't even noticed that they had entered the TARDIS, yet he and Jack stood at the base of the stairs leading to the console.

"Come with me, there's something I want to show you," Jack said, tugging at Ianto's hand, a grin playing at the corners of his lips.

He led Ianto past the stairs through a door he hadn't noticed before. They moved together down a few corridors before stopping in front of a doorway.

"This is my room," Jack pushed open the door revealing a large room with dark red walls. To his right there was a small dresser, and next to it a desk, empty forgiving a desk lamp and a small picture frame. The walls had nothing on them, and Ianto hadn't expected there to be. But the thing that surprised him was the bed. It was big, King sized maybe, with a dark mahogany frame, and extravagant. Four poster, red satin, feather pillows extravagant.

"I never took you for a red satin kind of guy," Ianto said, taking the corner of the bed sheet into his hand, and running it between his fingers. The fabric was smooth, and a little cold, and it surprised him when he felt Jack's warm arms wrap around his waist.

He muttered something into the back of Ianto's neck, and Ianto turned around in his arms to face him, wrapping his arms around Jack's neck.

"Hmm?"

"Red always was your colour." Jack's forehead was pressed against Ianto's now, and he could feel his soft breath against his lips. Something about being so close to Jack softened the throbbing in Ianto's head, and when their lips touched he forgot that there had ever been any pain at all.

After a moment, Ianto pulled away, and Jack reluctantly let him go. He maneuvered himself around the older man, moving to the desk behind him. The photograph Ianto had previously thought was in the frame was actually propped on the outside. It was in black and white, an old wedding photo of Jack and a woman Ianto hadn't seen before beaming into the camera. However, when he picked it up to examine it, it was the photo underneath that caught his eye.

Glaring up at him was an image of himself pressed close to a smiling Jack. He picked it up, running a finger over the pixilated images. He remembered this photo being taken. Owen and Tosh had both chipped in to buy Gwen a camera for her birthday, Tosh out of the goodness of her heart, and Owen because he felt guilty for breaking Gwen's old camera in a particularly rowdy game of basketball in the hub. He had been cleaning the archives when Jack suddenly ambushed him, holding him tight as Gwen snapped the photo of a rather ruffled him, and an extremely amused Jack.

Ianto had begun to turn to Jack when a sudden stab of pain shot through his skull. He shouted, and the frame clattered to the desk as his knees gave out beneath him. Jack shouted his name, catching him before he hit the floor.

~MMH~

"You imbecile, you weren't supposed to injure him, only bring him to me!" The woman cried, smacking the large man on the back of the head.

"I'm sorry, Scarlet, I didn't know what else to do!" He replied defensively.

The two stood over Ianto Jones's sleeping form, nestled in a cot in the corner of the white-washed room. The sound of the heart monitor blipped in the background, proof that the man was still living. The big man brushed a finger over Ianto's bruised face.

"You are so ill-witted sometimes, Bazaar. You're lucky I haven't fired you!" Scarlet threw back.

Bazaar sighed, his fingers still on Ianto's face. He pressed his pointer and middle fingers hard into the bruise that covered Ianto's temple, extending under his eye, and watched the sleeping man cringe, before turning on his heal and leaving the room.

Scarlet followed, calmly. In the doorway, she addressed the guard that stood watch over Ianto's room.

"Kill him."

**A/N: Plot hole! Ianto could have gotten clothes on the TARDIS, because some how the Doctor owns a whole department store worth of clothes of all eras. :P  
><strong>


	5. an apology and an announcement

**A/N:**

**Hello lovely readers,**

**First off, I'd like to apologize for my year long hiatus. I've been really really busy with schoolwork, and I thought I'd have time this past summer to write, but instead I spent most of my time taking a summer class followed by band camp and soccer conditioning. But that's not important!**

**What's important, is I'm having major block with this story. I find it really difficult to write from Ianto's perspective for very long because he's kept such a mystery in the show. It's like there's so much potential to put anything there, and instead I'm ending up just making him a projection of myself, which is the last thing I want. Also, I haven't watched Torchwood in a very long time, so the foundations for this story have slipped away from me.**

**Now for the announcement!**

**With the understanding that I make no promises, I intend to continue this story! It may not be the best, but I really do want to finish what I've started. It may not be until the summer that I really get into it, as I'm on my last leg of high school and have scholarships and senioritis to deal with, but hopefully in the next couple of months more chapters will be arriving.**

**Once again, sorry for failing.**

**~MMH**


End file.
